


Muse

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: Super super short lil drabble about painting on Brian's back





	Muse

“I need to paint on something other than canvas for my art class,” you explained to your boyfriend.

“So you want to use me?” Brian asked, clearly confused.

“Why not?”

“How are you going to turn it in?”

You hadn’t quite thought of that yet. You searched your room briefly, hoping something would spark an idea. Then you saw it: your Polaroid camera.

“I’ll take a photo of it! That should still count,” you mused.

He shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. “What do you need me to do?”

You instructed him to lay on his stomach on the floor so it would be easier to paint on him. You spread out your acrylic paints and other supplies and sat down beside him. Your fingers brushed his skin, mapping out your ideas against his scattered freckles. They reminded you of stars on a cloudless night. He shivered and sighed under your light touch, but quickly relaxed again.

You moved a few stray hairs away as to not get paint on them and laid down a thin base layer. You decided you would paint a simple night sky across his back, being inspired by his interest in the cosmos. Dark blues, purples, and a touch of silver and white swirled together over his fair skin. It wasn’t the most unique painting you had ever done, but you still thought it was just as beautiful.

Brian was quiet, eyes gently closed, you almost wondered if he was falling asleep. It wasn’t until he started humming softly that you realized he was still awake. You grabbed the Polaroid camera and snapped your picture, waiting a moment before taking another for you to keep. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the camera and he gave you a small smile. As the first photo developed you set it in front of him to look at.

“What do you think?” you questioned, tucking your knees up to your chest.

“It’s amazing. Your professor would be an idiot to think otherwise,” he replied, handing the picture back to you.

You leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, careful to avoid the still drying paint. “I should probably get this cleaned up,” you mumbled, gesturing to your artwork.

You grab a wet rag and gingerly begin wiping at the acrylic. Once you had cleaned everything off his back you sat back against your bed. He pushed himself off the floor, groaning from being in one spot for so long.

“Thanks for being my canvas,” you offer, scooting over onto his lap.

His long arms enveloped your frame and he kissed your forehead. “Anytime, darling,” he hummed.


End file.
